Zac Moncrief
| image = Zac Moncrief.jpg | caption = Zac Moncrief. | gender = Male | birthdate = January 8, 1971 (age 47) | birthplace = Spring Valley, New York | roles = Television director}} Zac Moncrief (born January 8, 1971 in Spring Valley, New York) is a director of Phineas and Ferb. A native of Montvale, New Jersey, he moved west to attend California Institute of the Arts, an institution of higher learning established by Walt and Roy Disney that specializes in animation. Starting as an assistant animator on the film Cats Don't Dance, Moncrief then sold a pilot which transitioned into doing story work for Hanna Barbera's series, Johnny Bravo. From there he formed his own company, creating animation for several CD-ROM's that have included the Walt Disney classic 101 Dalmatians, as well as popular theme park attractions for Walt Disney World and commercial work featuring the famed Road Runner character. Soon after, he transitioned back into television animation at Nickelodeon with the series "Oh Yeah! Cartoons." From there he created the shorts "Kitty the Hapless Cat" and "Baxter and Bananas," and worked on the popular series The Fairly Odd Parents, Dora the Explorer and the Emmy Award-winning short, "Max and His Special Problem." Moncrief joined Disney to work as a storyboard artist on Teacher's Pet and continued to lend his creativity to the hit series and videos Lilo & Stitch, Kim Possible and Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. During this time he returned to his alma mater to teach sophomore level students in the character animation department. He left Disney for a brief time to join Fox, where he directed two seasons of its successful series Family Guy. He returned to Disney to direct Phineas and Ferb. From Disney Channel Medianet Episodes he directed *"I Scream, You Scream" *"It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" *"Leave the Busting to Us! *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" *"Traffic Cam Caper" *"Got Game?" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Ready for the Bettys" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" *"Oil on Candace" *"Out of Toon" *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Elementary My Dear Stacy" *"Chez Platypus" *"Perry Lays an Egg" *"Gaming the System" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"Swiss Family Phineas" *"Hide and Seek" *"No More Bunny Business" *"Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Undercover Carl" *"Hip Hip Parade" *"Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers" *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Not Phineas and Ferb" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"She's the Mayor" *"Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation" *"We Call it Maze" *"The Secret of Success" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"The Remains of the Platypus" |}} Episodes he wrote and storyboarded *"Gaming the System" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Doof 101" He was also one of the storyboard artists for Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. External links * * *Zac Moncrief at Blogspot Category:Z Category:Directors